


Coming With The Breeze

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Deities, Deity Hoshiumi Kourai, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Suna Rintarou, Gravedigger Oikawa Toru, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Landlord Oikawa Toru, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Suna In This Series, Policeman Miya Atsumu, Veteran Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: “The difference is," the shorter figure growled as he reached out and grabbed Suna by the collar of his robes, yanking the ghost down, "that I can feed you a knuckle sandwich, and a seagull can't."() Or, we get a little peek into the lives of the others in the other realms. ()
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Suna Rintarou & Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020646
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Where Have You Been?!

**Author's Note:**

> A little side story that introduces Suna’s friends and some of his background

"Just where have you been?" A voice demanded, accompanied by the sound of windows slamming open; a breeze fighting its way inside the small room. “Everyone’s been worried sick! They went through all the trouble and sent me here to find you, and here you are folding some human’s old shirts!”

Blinking for a moment as wind slapped his eyes, creating stinging tears, the ghost floating by a large wooden drawer folding clothing sighed. 

"Don't you even care?!" The voice demanded again, growing louder with every syllable.

"To be honest, not really."

"How can you say that, you fucking aura dingy?!"

Suna rolled his eyes and placed the robe that he had been folding for Osamu back down onto the bed. Raising his head, he glanced up at the direction the breeze had blown in from, his eyes meeting sky blue. "Don't call me aura dingy you overgrown seagull."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a deity!"

"You turn into a seagull, Kourai."

"I am—" the windows slammed shut and a figure clad in a light blue kimono decorated with clouds stomped over to the ghost, gritting his teeth as white wings sprouting from his back flapped angrily. "— one of the great deities of the sea! Not a seagull!"

Suna shrugged. "Deity, seagull, shapeshifter.. what's the difference?"

"The difference is," the shorter figure growled as he reached out and grabbed Suna by the collar of his robes, yanking the ghost down, "that _I_ can feed you a knuckle sandwich, _seagulls_ can't."

Suna chortled, shaking his head. "Well," he hummed as a smirk slowly painted itself across his lips, watching the shorter latter glare up at him, "I suppose that's true."

"And who the fuck gave you the right to call me by my first name?!" Kourai yelped when Suna's hand made contact with his head, ruffling his hair. Raising both arms, the deity began to swat at the ghost's hands with loud hissed of frustration. "Hey, stop that!"

"You're so cute when you're mad," Suna sighed ruffling the other's white hair even harder. "Makes me feel better, seeing someone else here to cheer me up."

Kourai raised his eyebrows, lips pursed. "Cheer you up?" He echoed, hands dropping to his sides. Craning his neck; ignoring the crack that echoed through the room and the silent grimace that the ghost gave him, Kourai frowned up at him. “Whaddya mean by that? Don’t tell me that you’re getting all depressed again.”

“I’m not depressed.”

“Uh-huh, and Sachirou hates cucumber sushi.”

“Shut up.”

“Nah man. It’s my job to keep the conversations going when the only people around are depressed idiots.”

Suna rolled his eyes slowly, the action painful but he ignored the stinging that shocked his face and forced a light grin. That grin faltered the longer he and the “intruder” exchanged glances. Suna knew that the smile reached his eyes, and he didn’t want it to. Even if he did, he knew that it wouldn’t because he never genuinely smiled without Osamu— his sun— lighting up his surroundings and himself in the process. 

“I’m not depressed.” He said again, earning a scoff from Kourai. “Nor am I an idiot.”

Kourai returned Suna’s eye roll with one of his own. “Yeah, sure. Keep trying to convince me and I might believe that by the time hell freezes over.” He reached into his kimono and rummaged around before pulling out a small blue fan adorned in small while clouds before jabbing it at Suna. “And you are the biggest idiot I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet.”

Suna quirked an eyebrow at the white haired male. “Touché.”

“Don’t even. You know that I can’t lie because it’s in my contract and that I’m speaking the truth anyway.”

Suna offered Kourai a strained grin. “Come now, there’s no need for that.”

Kourai ignored the strained grin and shook his head. “There is every need for that.”

  
  
“Mean,” the ghost mumbled.

“I know. Someone has to counter your sass _sometime_.” Kourai crossed his arms over his chest and swiped his tongue over his lower lip before shrugging and jumping up and settling down atop the large wooden dresser, above Suna and swung his legs back and forth. “So, now that I know that you’re definitely depressed. Tell me why.”

Suna linked his fingers and floated over the dresser beside Kourai. “There’s nothing to tell. It’s just been a shitty week.”

“Yeah, but a shitty week for you could be like the end of the world for others.”

“Seriously. It was just a bad week.”

Kourai made a movement with his hand to tell the ghost to elaborate, his wrist cracking. “What made it a bad week?” He prompted, voice notably softer than it had been moments before. A soft voice for Kourai was like the calm before the storm. It was a warning, an indicator. Prompting and not as easy to ignore as one might think, the softness that took over the seagull deity’s tone was beginning to weaken Suna’s knees.

Suna gaped for a moment, letting his mouth open and close; jaw hanging open before snapping it shut, teeth clattering and swooped over, settling down beside Kourai, leaning his head on his shoulder. Tightening his jaw as the deity twisted his arm, curling it around his torso beforeplacing a hand on his back, Suna tried to make to shake off the supposedly comforting gesture.

“Don’t you _dare_ try to weasel out of this one.” Kourai whispered. “Sachirou’ll kill me if I don’t listen to you. And besides,” he looked down at Suna who was leaning against his shoulder and leaned down, bonking their foreheads together in a friendly manner like they used to do to each other when they were kids to comfort the other, “what good is a friend if I can’t even listen to you?”

“Who said that you’re my friend?” Suna mumbled, but no malice could be heard nor did it exist.

“I think that you pretty much decided without me when you ate the mochi that someone left at my shrine when we first met.” Kourai chortled. 

“Ah, I remember that. Didn’t you fly out at me from the statue and nearly peck my eyes out?”

“What can I say? I’m weak for mochi. Especially strawberry. It tastes so good and it’s so squishy!”

“I still don’t know why the people at the seaside towns would worship a feral seagull.”

“How many times do I have to fucking tell you?! I’m a deity! I bring them prosperity and keep them safe from tsunamis. The least they can do is to leave me some snacks!”

“It was a small piece of mochi.” Suna shivered at the memory. “I could’ve lost my eyes, Kourai, my eyes.”

“You know what they say, Suna.” Kourai shrugged. “An eye for a mochi.”

Suna snorted, “I’m pretty sure that it’s an eye for an eye, Kourai.”

“Details.. that isn’t important.” The deity hummed waving a hand. Suna’s lips twitched as he noticed that his nails had been painted white with small blue feathers painted over in an elaborate pattern. “What’s important is you acting like the world is about to end.”

Suna pretended to ignore Kourai and reached out for his hand, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling on his arm.

“ _What the fuck are you doing?_!”

“Woah,” the ghost breathed as he trailed his fingers along Kourai’s, running his thumb along the delicately decorticated nails, “who did this?”

Kourai hissed through his teeth, resisting the urge to snatch his hand away from the ghost. “Sachirou asked Kageyama to paint them for me.”

“Oh? Lil’ Tobio can do nails? Maybe I’ll ask him to do mine..”

“Suna,”

“Hmm, I wonder what pattern I’ll ask for..”

“Suna.”

“Maybe onigri!”

“ _Rintarou_!”

Suna glanced up at Kourai and tilted his head, still gripping his wrist in his hands. “What?”

“I need you to tell me what’s going on.” The deity hissed. “I need to know all of it and I need to know it now.” 

Suna relaxedhis hold of Kourai’s wrist, but still not enough for the deity to snatch his hand away. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He murmured softly. “It’s not something I need the others to know.”

“But, if we know what’s up, we can help—”

“No,” Suna said, voice firm. “I don’t want help.”

Kourai frowned. “You need it!”

“No. This is between me, and my human.” The ghost mumbled, locking gazes with the deity, dim gold now gleaming with pent up anger and ferocity. “And I won’t let _anyone_ get in my way.”   
  
  


Kourai and Suna let their eyes bore into each other, the deity watching the ghost so intently that Suna feared he might faze.   
  


“Do you mean that?” Kourai asked softly, voice hushed but still somehow echoing loudly throughout the empty room.   
  


  
Suna nodded. “I’m more serious than I’ve ever been.” He replied. “This is between me and Osamu. Anyone who gets in my way will regret it.”   
  


  
Kourai shrugged and snorted as Suna looked away and went back to playing with his nails.   
  


“If you put it like that, then I guess it’s too late to stop you.”


	2. The Sea And The Shore (Part 1)

Hoshiumi Kourai was a proud deity.

He took honor in everything he did and prided himself at his greatest achievements. He loved to hear about himself when others would admire him and praise him on his achievements. He took great pride in his ability to keep himself together and in his power to help people in need.

_Usually_.

Today, the deity felt no such pride and took no honor in any of those things. He left the human realm without managing to get the ghost to reconsider, to let him help or cheering him up. And why should he? He hadn't helped him in anyway; in fact, he probably made the situation worse.

"Why is he so fucking thick skulled?" Kourai sighed as he sat at the stairs of his shrine, hunched over with his knees drawn nearly to his chest, haori draped over his shoulders like a blanket as he rest his chin on his palm. Scrunching up his nose with a frown, he glared out at the shore across from him. "If someone's going out of their way to help, then he should just take it instead of being such an idiot! Fucking Kageyama number two!"

"Woah," a voice from behind the rusting pillars of the deity's shrine murmured, "who put thorns in your sandals?"

Kourai raised his eyebrows and clenched his teeth, raising his head and turning around, leaning back on his hands with a growl. "Is that another new proverb that you came up with, Sachiro?" 

"It sounds quite good, doesn't it?"

"Only to the deaf ears."

A chuckle sounded from behind the pillars before a figure stepped out from behind them. Kourai rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the slight blush from spreading across his cheeks as he was met with a dazzling smile as Sachiro began to walk toward him, all smiles and beige robes swaying as his feet padded softly along the wooden floors of the shrine's balcony.

"I though that it wasn't as bad it could have been." Sachiro hummed as he neared Kourai. Stopping in front of the deity of the sea, he smiled down at him and made to sit down beside him. Ruffling with his robes, Sachiro pulled up his skirts so that they wouldn't catch on the wood and sat down beside Kourai. "So," he began.

Kourai huffed, "So," lips pulled into a pout, earning another light chuckle from the other deity.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Sachiro rolled his eyes and extended his arm, draping it around Kourai's shoulders before pulling him against his chest. "You've been as grumpy as the moon deity on the daily." He said, watching with slightly raised eyebrows as Kourai simply grunted and nuzzled his face into his chest as a reply. Running his hand soothingly up and down the other deity's back, Sachiro murmured, "You didn't even let Kageyama do your nails when you came back, and that's saying something. You're usually always up for a manicure."

"I just didn't feel like it." Kourai muttered, voice muffled against Sachiro's chest. "I like the pattern I have right now. I don't need to redo my nails anyway since I haven't done anything to ruin them."

"Kourai, you know what I mean."

The deity of the sea sighed and nodded. He knew exactly what the other deity was implying, he just didn't feel like talking about it. Now, if only Sachiro would pity him and leave him alone. But knowing him, most likely he would keep pestering him until he gave in and told him what he wanted to know. "I know," he muttered, "I know, I know."

"Well then," Sachiro replied.

Kourai peeked up at Sachiro, cheeks still slightly pink. "'Well then,' what?" He echoed.

"I'm waiting," 

"For?"

"For you to tell me why you've been a total grump every since you returned from meeting Suna at the human realm."

This time, Kourai audibly groaned, earning himself a pat on the head from Sachiro and a kiss to the back of his neck.

"That bad, huh?"

"It wasn't _bad_ , per se." Kourai mumbled as Sachiro hummed in agreement despite there being nothing to agree about and press flutter kisses all over the back of his neck, trailing up down and all around before nudging his face with his nose to get him to look up. "It's just that he's such a stubborn idiot."

Sachiro grinned. "Now where have I heard that description before?" He murmured, lips moving against Kourai's skin.

"Oh shut up, Sachiro. Or else I won't share my offerings with you for a week."

"The horror. I'm practically quaking in my zori."

It took all of Kourai's self restraint in order to not slap Sachiro across the chest and land a punch on that stupidly handsome, smirking face of his.

"Keep talking and we'll see what offerings you'll get." The deity growled, glaring up at Sachiro who merely laughed and took the opportunity to place his lips on one of his pinking cheeks. "I know exactly what kind and how much of each offering you get, so don't be surprised if you find it all gone tomorrow."

“I know that such a high deity as you wouldn’t stoop so low.”

“Considering it’s you? I would.”

“Ouch,” Sachiro mock pouted as he unwrapped his arm from Kourai’s shoulders and shifted positions to cup his face in his hands instead; so they now sat facing each other, “my non existent heart.”

Kourai couldn’t help it. He gave in to his urges and raised his hand, slapping Sachiro across the chest, earning a yelp from the taller deity. Smirking up at Sachiro, he pushed his face away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“That hurt.” Sachiro huffed, clutching his chest with a small gasp, pouting at Kourai.

This time, Kourai chuckled and leaned forwards, grabbing Sachiro by his collar and pulling him down. “I know it didn’t,” he murmured, his lips ghosting againt Sachiro’s, “but I’m sorry.”

“No you aren’t. You cruel, cruel man.”

“What are you? A child?”

“And what are you? A brute?”

Despite his words, Sachiro was grinning widely at Kourai and gazing at him, swiping his tongue across his lower lip. Kourai stared back, quirking an eyebrow at the other deity.

“What?”

The deity of the sea watched as Sachiro’s eyes flickered to his lips and then back to his eyes.

“Use your words, will you? I don’t have telepathic abilities.”

Sachiro swallowed. Taking a moment to collect himself, he quickly returned back to his normal— _arrogant and cocky, irritating fucker of a_ — self, beaming at Kourai. 

“I would like to kiss you.” He announced.

Kourai found his lips slowly stretching into a smile as he beamed back at Sachiro. “Who’s stopping you?”

Sachiro gave a small laugh and leaned forwards to meet Kourai, sparks nearly flying as their lips finally made contact, melting together comfortably.

“Nobody, I suppose.” The deity of the shore whispered, lips moving against Kourai’s as they shared their first kiss in many days. 

He kissed the short deity deeply, smirking as Kourai kissed back just as eagerly, his hands coming up to grab at Sachiro’s robes, fisting the fabric tightly as if his life depended on it. He wanted to keep it gentle for now, refraining from overpowering each other, but leaving the passion.

“Don’t think that I’ve forgotten about what happened, though.” Sachiro murmured, nearly breaking the kiss, but still managing to keep them connected by nibbling on his lower lip; earning a low groan from the other deity.

“Can you just _shut up_ ,” Kourai breathed as Sachiro began to suck on a puncture mark he’d made on his lower lip, “and let me enjoy the kiss without your stupid mouth ruining everything?” 

“Forgive me,” Sachiro murmured recapturing Kourai’s lips in a hungry kiss, slipping his tongue out and slowly making his way along.

“Forgiven!” Kourai gasped, growing needier, making the taller deity chuckle against the kiss. “ _Fucking forgiven_!”

“Good.” Sachiro smirked as Kourai’s hands uncurled from his robes and his arms raised to lock themselves around the back of his neck, pulling him in deeper and mushing their mouths harder against each other; their tongue tangling and both breathing heavily. “I should expect so, since I am your beloved after all.”

“Shut the fuck up, _beloved_.”

“As you wish, my love.” Sachiro hummed as he continued to pleasure his lover with all the love he could muster; catching the setting sun all the while.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sachiro sighed as he gently hugged Kourai close to his chest, the deity somehow now settled in his lap with his legs swaying over the edge of his thighs, held up by Sachiro’s arms. Watching as the deity slept, all cuddled up on his arms; he keeping him nice and warm from the evening breeze and worked together with the waves swaying a few ways in front of them to lull Kourai, the deity of the shores let his face fall into seriousness for a brief moment before smiling softly at the deity is his arms. Pressing one last kiss to Kourai’s now swollen lips, Sachiro whispered, “Sleep well.” 

  
  
Chortling as the sleepy deity gave a small nod and reburied himself against Sachiro, the deity of the shore continued to cuddle and hug Kourai, offering nothing but peace and comfort after the long day.   
  
  


He was still going to get what he needed out of the deity of the sea later. After all, Sachiro didn’t forget things that easily, nor was he going to let anything go when it could cause potential harm to anyone— 

_Especially his god._


	3. Where The Sun Meets The Sea And The Crows Sit Upon The Trees

By the time Kourai awoke on the sand at the shore outside of his shrine, his partnering god and lover, was gone. He groaned, slowly pushing up from the warm flooring with his elbows and sat up; blinking sleepily at the sun shining above him. It was as if Sachiro were smiling down at him. He smiled back up at the sun, cheeks stretching and eyes crinkling at the corners happily.

"Good morning my subjects!" Kourai called up at the sky, laughing as the seagulls circling around the sun squawked back at him; swooping and soaring patterns along the clouds. "Morning Sachiro," he added, slight longing in his voice. He already missed the other god. "Don't forget to bring back some gifts!"

Kourai watched as the sea waved as if telling him that Sachiro would already do so without him saying so, and that he needed to have some faith in the god.

Crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his forearms with painted nails, Kourai nodded smugly. "I don't need you to tell me that, Ocean! I have complete faith in that idiot."

The indigo waters waved at him again, making Kourai's smile widen.

"I haven't seen that look on you since some poor soul left tea and inari sushi at your shrine's door."

"And I haven't seen you in years!" Kourai replied without turning around. "Actually, is still can't see you. Come over there, won't you?"

"I don't wanna. It's so bright over there."

"You're the ruler of the fucking _sun_ , Kozume. You live in brightness." Kourai sighed plopping back down onto the sand, arms spread out at his sides and flats forgotten a few ways away from his feet. "So quit being a wuss and get your ass over here."

"Ugh,"

Smirking in satisfaction, Kourai harrumphed in triumph. He craned his neck and tilted his head to the side to get a better view of the person nearing him.

"Could this be the messiest I've ever seen you?"

Suddenly feeling self conscious, Kourai frowned in reply and gripped the collar of his robes; pulling it over his neck in attempt to hide the bruises that Sachiro left the night before, not bothering to do anything about his lips. There wasn't much he could do without making it a bigger deal than it was anyway.

"I'm not a mess." He scoffed. "I'm a god, and gods _don't_ get messy."

"Mhm," the sun lord murmured, "and the cow didn't fly over the moon."

Kourai nearly bit down on his lower lip, and would have, if not for the stinging reminder. Still clutching at his collar and holding it over his neck, the god huffed, "I don't need your assholeness and all it's glory right now, Kozume."

"Too bad, because it comes with the package Hoshiumi."

"What if I don't want the package?"

"You have no choice," Kozume replied as easily as the breeze, coming to a halt at Kourai's side; standing over him, red and orange robes glistening in the sun, "I do reign higher than you do in the stats."

Kourai sat up, indignant. "You do not!" He squawked, hands falling from his collar; his haori falling off his back and kimono bunching at his collar bones. "We rank the same!"

Kozume shrugged. "Last time I checked, the sun ranked higher than the sea."

"In your dreams, maybe."

Kozume stifled a laugh behind long sleeves as Kourai grumbled at him. 

"So," the soft spoken god hummed, glancing down at the other, golden eyes narrowed slightly at him, "what did you call me here for? I know that I wasn't summoned down to the earth realms just for you to shout at me."

"No, you're right," Kourai replied, collection himself and taking a deep breath; tilting his head back to lock gazes with Kozume. Icy blue clashing with shimmering yellow. "I called you here for something."

"What is that _something_ , you speak of?"

"Can we talk somewhere more, I don't know," Kourai murmured, pushing himself to his feet and adjusting his robes in a swoop, "— _private_?"

"Private?" Kozume echoed.

Kourai nodded, "Mhm."

The bleach haired blonde hummed to himself before lifting a dainty hand and pointing a small finger back at the shrine a few ways behind them. "Why don't we take this in there, then?" He suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Kourai agreed striding over to Kozume who had began to sweep back to his shrine in swishing steps, muttering under his breath. 

Glancing back at the sea god, Kozume quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Mind at least giving me a hint about what's been causing this ruckus lately?" 

Kourai folded his hands in front of him, tangling his fingers from the opposite hands tightly, biting the insides of his cheeks. A nervous tick of his.

"Well? Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to read your mind?"

"Shut up," Kourai huffed. Heaving a sigh as the other god continued to stare at him, he finally mumbled, "Suna, and the human realm."   
  


* * *

  
Hinata Shouyo loved messing with his friends. This was common knowledge to anyone who knew him. And there was one friend in particular that the miniature crow familiar loved to mess around with.

His friend, and the mountain king, Kageyama Tobio. 

Hinata Shouyo also loved painting pretty pictures with paint, and that was something that the mountain king had plenty of. The crow was always snatching Kageyama's elaborate glass tubes of nail polish that he kept in his little hut, hidden behind cotton-spun drapes. He thought that he had hidden them well enough, but Hinata knew otherwise. He knew all of Kageyama's habits and nitpicks, being the god's significant other after all. It had its perks. Especially when he was able to pull at his wings all he wanted.

"Oh my gosh, he had orange and he didn't even bother to tell me?!" The crow hissed as he pulled out the bottles he'd snatched, wings flapping angrily. "He told me that he was all out and that he'd paint my nails some other day. I needed orange nails last week and he kept them hidden?!"

The crow fumed as he pulled bottle after bottle of tangerine colored liquid from the sleeves of his kimono, grumbling to himself from where he sat perched atop a tree branch, an umbrella of leaves hanging protectively over his head.

"I can't believe that dunderhead lied to me about orange nail polish!" Hinata cried. Gritting his teeth, the crow stashed all the bottles back into his robes; smirking as he shoved bottle after bottle away. "I'll keep them all to myself as an apology! That'll teach MeanieYama!"

His triumph was shattered as soon as it was put up as a voice boomed through the forest, shaking the trees.

"Oi, Hinata, dumbass Hinata!"

Hinata grimaced. "Shit, he's here!" He groaned with the roll of his eyes as he flapped his wings a few times to get the blood pumping so that he could fly off. "I didn't expect him to find out for at least another day!"

"You better get down here, you oversized, rotting tangerine!" The Mountain King bellowed. "When I'm done with you, not even the even your bone morrow will be left! The vultures wouldn’t even be able to find you!”

"Yikes," Hinata muttered under his breath as he hid behind a legacy branch, his hands trembling.

"And then, while you're regretting your stupidity in hell, you'll think twice before stealing my things!"

Hinata began to regret his decision. Maybe, stealing Kageyama's nail colors wasn't his brightest idea. Especially when the king usually saved his colors for special occasions. The crow trembled, gripping the tree for dear life; willing for it to not betray him.

_“I don't wanna die!"_


	4. Two Discussions In One Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> Also I recommend that you read the first chapter of my newest addition to this series “Shovel’s Clatter” to understand Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s part in this chapter!

Sachiro was absolutely convinced that there was no cuter bird in the whole wide world than the one currently perched atop his shoulder, quite literally pecking his cheek for his attention.

"Yes, yes? What do you want, Kourai-Kun?"

" _Squawk_!"

Loud and crude, fluffy feathers and perfectly sized beak in contrast to his mouth as a human, Kourai would never be anything less than the beauty of nature itself for Sachiro.

" _Squawk, squawk!"_

Recently, Kourai had taken a liking to morphing into his seagull form and taking advantage of his more petite size to snuggle with Sachiro at any given time. He would perch atop the other God's shoulders, snuggle into his chest when Sachiro would carry him, sleep all cuddled up together, Kourai did all that whenever he wanted. Of course, there were limitations to what he could do as a seagull, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed it any less or couldn't use his anima form to his advantage. After all, humans were less likely to question Sachiro in disguise "feeding" a seagull at the "beach" then if they were both lounging around at the shrine on full display, godliness and all.

"I told you that it's alright now." Sachiro hummed as the seagull flapped his wings nervously, accidentally slapping his cheek. "There's no one around for miles."

" _Squawk, squawk, squawk_!"

"I _know_ because no human would be up and about this early," Sachiro replied even though his lover, currently in his familiar form, couldn't reply in a way that was to be coherent by standards, "and I had Little Hinata make some rounds with Sakunami-Kun just in case my assumption was wrong."

"... _squawk_?"

Sachiro couldn't help the grin fighting his facial muscles and let it display itself across his lips. He could just imagine Kourai sitting beside him, head tilted and eyes wide as he would stare at him in question.

"It's alright, go ahead."

Oh, how Sachiro _wished_ that he had told the seagull to remove himself from his shoulders before reverting into his human form.

"As you wish!" Kourai's loud voice boomed. "The lord Hoshiumi Kourai has returned!"

Sachiro gave a garbled grumble from where he was now laying on the dirt floor before Kourai's shrine with the shorter god sitting on his back with his legs swung across his shoulders; his face shoved into the dirt until he was kissing the ground.

"Ah, sorry about that Sachiro."

Sachiro gave another garbled groan and did his best to nod, but there was only so much he could do with his face pinned to the ground. Shifting to raise his arms, bending his elbows and pressing his palms to the ground, the shore god rolled his shoulders to urge Kourai off of him. 

"Oh yeah," Kourai hummed, slinging his legs over Sachiro's left side and sliding off his back with a smirk, "I forgot that in heavier as a humanoid."

Sachiro pushed his chest up from the ground and shifted his legs so that he could sit cross legged on the marble steps before the shrine. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sent his lover the most unimpressed stare he could muster, which honestly, wasn't that unimpressed because his love for the shorter god always managed to shine through no matter what mood he found himself in."Don't give me that crap, Hoshiumi." Immediately Sachiro's heart softened at the look Kourai gave him, eyes wide and face drooping. But he wouldn't allow himself to be swayed right now, no matter how much he loved him. When they had important information to discuss, Sachiro would set aside his feelings and get to the bottom of what needed to be unscrambled. "I'm not in the mood for you to act like an asshole right now."

Kourai kept his gaze on Sachiro, brows creased and lips trembling.

"Don't look at me like that Kourai-Kun," Sachiro went back to using his first name because he just couldn't stand using last names. They weren't a master and his pet, they were equals so there was no reason to use last names when addressing each other in his opinion. Plus, they had grown used to first name basis, being on it for over centuries of knowing each other. "We don't have time for games, and you know that better than anyone. We have to discuss this properly!"

Kourai still found himself marveling at how Sachiro could go from a loving man sappier than the trees in the East Woods to a serious and unmovable, cold faced man with an air of the set and cruel god he was viewed as instead of the god he was. Nodding slowly, Kourai scooted to settle next to Sachiro on the steps of his shrine, taking Sachiro's arm in his two hands and hugging it to his chest, bodies pressed close. 

"Don't try to cuddle your way out of this," Sachiro's calm voice spoke from above him, firm and unforgiving.

"I'm not." Kourai returned, voice soft and steady, both gods unrealistically out of character. "It's just cold, being the evening and all."

Sachiro, face impassive and heart melting by the second, allowed Kourai to snuggle with his arm. As long as he could get his point across and receive satisfactory answers from the shorter latter, he was fine with sleepy cuddles. "Alright, fine. Just don't fall asleep in the middle of the discussion," he chided gently, leaning over to nuzzle Kourai's nose with his own.

"'M not gonna fall asleep." Kourai mumbled, eyes fluttering closed, making Sachiro chortle shortly.

"You're already falling asleep, beloved."

"No I'm not, I'm _resting_ my eyes. I'm totally awake and I'll remember everything you'll say." 

"If you insist."

Sachiro wanted to find out what the god had discussed with the Sun Guardian as soon as possible. Despite being an impatient man when it came to Kourai, Sachiro also found in in himself to worry about the troubles between the ghost and the human.

"So," he prompted, "what did you and Kozume speak of?"

Kourai stilled and remained silent. Sachiro could feel his grip on his arm going slack, grabbing fingers easing.

"Kourai-Kun," the shore god hummed, taking on a different tone.

Kourai shook his head. He didn't need Sachiro to hypnotize what he needed out of him by using that tone. Uncurling a hand from around Sachiro's arm, he raised it and held it up over the other's mouth, silencing him. "Don't." He whispered. " _Please don't_. I'll talk, just don't do that."

If Sachiro had begun to thaw out and cave in to Kourai's needs before, he was now completely melted and soft for the god of the sea, heart aching at the upset eyes of the other. Raising his own hand, he took the hand over his mouth and laced their fingers, thumbing the tense, white knuckles of the other. "Alright," he murmured, lips moving against the joints, "I won't."

"Promise?" Kourai's eyes were pleading tiredly with Sachiro.

Sachiro returned the same tired gaze riddled with love. "When have I ever lied to you?"

".. Never."

"Well there," Sachiro replied, "you have your answer."   
  
  


“Okay..”

Sachiro's chest felt as though it were filled with octopus, tentacles tight around his heart and lungs, taking his breath away with every squeeze and constricting his thudding heart painfully; keeping it in place, despite its desperate attempts at beating straight through his ribs, and with angel fish flooding his stomach, fins fluttering and making him slightly nauseous with guilt that only Kourai could make him feel for something. 

"Thanks Sachiro." Kourai murmured, allowing himself to share a quick and find smile with his lover. "I love you with all the power of the seven seas and a million times over."

Sachiro nodded and mirrored Kourai's smile. "And I, you."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Oikawa Toru's head wouldn't stop throbbing. And how could it, with Atsumu yelling in his ear and Iwaizumi snickering behind him at his misfortune, shrugging every time he glanced at him, pleading with him to take the phone off his ear.

_You're on your own,_

_Hajime!_

_Oi, I'm already half deaf. I don't need to go completely deaf._

_Please! I can't handle that idiot's whining anymore._

_And you think I can handle yours? I deal with your bitching ass every single day and you don’t see me complaining._

_You ass!_

_Rather be an ass than an idiot, Oikawa._

Life wasn't fair. 

_Life just wasn’t fair._

Instead of a nice and supportive companion, he had a battle worn, scarred, and rude tenant who shared his flat, _but he wouldn't have it any other way._ Instead of kind and supportive friends, he had brutes and dumbasses of all sizes. _But they were all fond of him as he was of them, and he wouldn't have it any other way._

He turned to Hajime again, lips pushed into a pout and eyes wide, " _Iwa-Chan, pretty please?_ "

"I've never met someone one with such a contrast in character, I swear." Hajime returned with a roll of his eyes as he finished folding one of Oikawa's blouses. Heaving a sigh and realizing that he wasn't going to worm his way out of this one, he placed the blouse gently down onto his bed and walked over to Oikawa, arm outstretched. "Give it here," he groaned, holding out his hand.

Oikawa immediately perked up and beamed brightly at Iwaizumi. "I love you, Iwa-Chan!" He blurted.

"Sure you do." Hajime muttered taking the phone from Oikawa before pressing it to his better ear. "You only love me when I do something that benefits you."

"Not true!"

"Very true."

Oikawa stomped his foot. "Not!"

"True." Iwaizumi deadpanned.

"Whatever, just take the phone!"

Iwaizumi frowned at Oikawa. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing? Baking a cake?" He replied, throwing up his other hand in exasperation. "I'm taking your damn call!"

Watching and shaking his head as the taller man stormed out of the room, Hajime exhaled slowly and spoke into the receiver of the phone. "Hello?"

What greeted him at the other end, Iwaizumi wasn't prepared enough for. As soon as he uttered that single hello, a shrill voice immediately began ranting in his ear, "— _an' then they found a note next to the grave sayin' some kind of initials, and don' ask me what they mean 'cause I have no idea! I heard from Wakatoshi this mornin' and I jus' had to— oh,"_

**_Oh, was right._ **

Iwaizumi forced his lips into a thin smile and resisted the urge to groan into the phone receiver. "Sorry for interrupting your story," he ground out.

The other person completely inhabited him, and instead said in an accusatory tone, " _Ye aren' Toru!"_

Iwaizumi's jaw ticked. "No," he said slowly. "I am not _Oikawa_."

" _Who are ya then_?"

"I'm his tenant."

" _Oh! I didn' know that Mr. Lone Wolf had a lil' companion! He never said anythin' about bein' a landlord or whatever he is._ "

Iwaizumi grit his teeth. How could he have expected Oikawa to have mentioned him at all? It wasn’t as though the landlord thought of him in anyway, them being merely friends. Why would Oikawa mention his to his friends? There was no reason for it. “Not everyone knows that he owns houses,” he managed.

“ _Is tha’ so_?”

Iwaizumi didn’t like the tone of the speaker. He needed to rush the conversation a bit or else he wouldn’t last. “Excuse me for prodding but,” he said, voice leveled, “you were calling because you needed something?”

“ _I called to speak to Toru_ ,” the other put emphasis on the other’s name, “ _not to some random operator.”_

“I am not an _operator_ , I am his friend. And Oikawa is busy at the moment, so if you could just—”

“ _He was jus’ speakin’ to me!_ ”

“So if you could just,” Iwaizumi spat as if he weren’t just interrupted, “tell me your _damn name_ so I can put down and do something actually important.”

“ _Yer a rude fella!_ ”

**And you’re a dumbass who won’t stop interrupting me and is making me go even more deaf.**

“Excuse my word choice,” Iwaizumi hissed, “but I really need your name so that I can tell Oikawa to call you back after he gets home.”

“ _Oh, he isn’ home?!”_

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Your name.”

_“Ah, righ’, righ’! I’m Miya Atsumu_.”

**_The name sounded familiar— where had he heard that name before?_ **

  
Iwaizumi nodded and held the phone between his neck and shoulder, reaching for a pad and pen. “Miya.. Atsumu,” he muttered scribbling the name down. “And your reason for calling?”

“ _Report on a missin’ body from the cemetery._ ”

Iwaizumi froze for a moment, hand hovering above the notepad in his hand. Taking a moment to search his brain for words, the tenant nodded and wrote the exact words down, hand shaking. “Alright, got it.”

“ _Do ya know when he’ll be home so tha’ I can get in a few words with him_?”

“I’m afraid I do not.”

“ _Woodchucks an’ periwinkles_!”

Iwaizumi bit back a laugh and coated a snicker by clearing his throat. “Well, I have your name and I’ll be telling Oikawa upon his return to call you back.”

“‘ _Kay.. oh, an’ one more thing?”_   
  


  
Iwaizumi heaved a sigh and resisted the urge to groan aloud and pinch his temples. “ _Yes_?”   
  
  


“ _What’s yer name?_ ”

  
  
Iwaizumi blinked, “Why do you need to know that?”   
  


  
“ _Well you know mine right? It’s only fair.”_  
  
  


Iwaizumi went silent, before muttering, “Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime.”   
  
  


“ _Hajime_...” Iwaizumi though that he could make out the slight scratch of a pen on cardboard from the other end, but then again, he couldn’t hear that well so he could be imagining the sound, “ _thanks_!”

“Alright then,” Iwaizumi murmured, more than ready to put down the phone, “good day,”

_“Uh-huh, good day to ye too.”_

And their connection went dead.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Police officer Miya, sir!”

“Yeah?”

“We found more information on the case as you requested!”

“An’?”

“It’s as you detected! All signs lead to that man, the gravedigger!”

“Is that right?”

“Yes,”

“Good job Koganegawa-Kun. You’ll get double yer reward as promised.”

“Thank you sir!” 

“Oh, an’ one more thing.”

Yes?”

“Can you find some information on someone named Iwaizumi Hajime?”

“Why?”

“Because I have a feeling that there’s more to this case than what meets the eye. An’ to the others too.”

“Yessir!”

_Miya Atsumu was going to get to the fucking bottom of all this bullshit once and for all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well— I didn’t expect that?


End file.
